


hitman 101

by drumbanger (ClintashaFAHC)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassin AU, F/F, F/M, Well - Freeform, because its irl people, but i hope at least someone will be happy when reading this, maybe later - Freeform, oh boy im not gonna put characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintashaFAHC/pseuds/drumbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to work as an assassin, and Ursula knows that. Yet one job sends her to the lane of her memories, when a girl, who seems too familiar shows up. </p>
<p>Assassin AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	hitman 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amanofpenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanofpenrose/gifts).



> this work started as kind of a joke and was born from a dream that i had one night. yet i hope my lov Jay likes it because it's a really good one. 
> 
> updating time: whenever i will be able to. sorry if you have to wait.
> 
> you can find me on twitter @possibleavenger
> 
> i hope you enjoy it

The phone beeps in the silence of her room. The girl slowly picks herself up from the cheap bed in her headquarters and quietly walks to the counter where her phone is laying.

She opens the text message from an unknown number (it’s her employer, she knows that) and quickly scrolls through the information given on her next target.

_“8pm, The Chat Noir. Luna, has possibly compromising information about the assassins of our company. Possible seduction will be needed to get the information or to eliminate the target”_

Ursula sighs. Seduction means that the mission isn’t the simple “hit and run” mission, but she doesn’t mind. She’s one of the best, after all, even if wrapping people around her finger is not her thing, she’s good at pulling the trigger in the moments she know  that are the best.

But, on the other hand, seduction means that she gets to eat some nice food, and probably gets to sleep with a nice girl which hasn’t happened in ages. Getting laid is not the easiest thing when you’re an assassin, that’s for sure.

Ursula dressed in a black dress, showing off her curves (in the beginning she was self-conscious about her body, but now, she couldn’t care less, because if she gets a comment that she’s fat or if she gets catcalled, she makes sure that that person would die in a worse death than she had planned.

Her brown hair was let loose, reaching her mid-section, and she put on the makeup masterfully, thinking about how she can get the job done in the easiest way. Luring her into the Playhouse? Sleeping with her and then killing the girl? Or finishing the job right there in some alley they would slip into?

Picking up her things, she took a jacket and looked at the clock in the hallway which showed 7:05 in the bright neon numbers. The girl smiled at herself, before going to the Playhouse, as she called it. It was the place where she brought targets if she needed to sleep with them, or just to distract them. There were many hidden weapons in that flat, so she could do her job efficiently.

She picks up the knives from the closet, her favorite – small, sharp and nice to touch – goes into her purse and others had their respective places on her body.

7:50.

It’s time to do her job.

The girl looks at the mirror for the last time and walks out to the warm spring air.

_|_

The chatter inside the restaurant makes her head kind of dizzy, but she calms down, being led to the table that was booked for Luna, the girl she is supposed to meet. She’s not there yet, and a voice in the mind of the assassin starts to whisper that maybe this is an ambush.

The woman gets seated, it’s not crowded in that corner, and the table is pretty secluded from everyone else’s, which is not surprising.

Good thinking, Luna.

A couple more minutes pass and somebody rushes to her table. She lifts her head and she sees a girl, pastel violet hair, with light blue strands shining in the dim light of the restaurant. She is really pretty, tall, a little bit muscly, but what’s the most alluring of her - the eyes. They are dark brown, almost black in this setting. Dressed in long evening dress, which shows her collarbones and neck well, she sits down on the other chair.

_“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ruby”_ the girl, Luna, says. Ursula suddenly feels super confused.

She doesn’t know why the other girl called her that name, but it sure reminds her of something, yet she can’t put her finger on what exactly what it is.

_“My name is Ursula, you might have mistaken me with someone”_ she says, looking straight at the other girl.

There’s a moment when she swears she sees some kind of glistening behind Luna’s eyes, kind of sadness and… pity? This is getting more and more confusing as it goes.

However, the moment is interrupted by a waiter, who politely brings the menus and leaves. The girls start to chat about what foods they like and what are they going to order, and when the waiter comes again, they are blushing and smiling at each other.

The food tastes delicious and Ursula realizes as they exit the building that her time is almost over and she didn’t make a move yet. But she doesn’t get to say anything before Luna starts to speak.

_“Do you live far? I have my car and I could bring you home, if that’s okay”_ she traces her wrists with cold fingertips, and it makes the assassin shudder. But her plan is working; she could drag the girl into the Playhouse easier then.

They got into Luna’s car, and the silence fell for some time. It wasn’t an uncomfortable type of silence, it was more like it was filled with smiles and sneaky glances at each other.

_|_

The door slams quickly, and Ursula finds herself trapped between the door and Luna, who has pushed her into this position and holding her hands so she wouldn’t run away.

Not that she was planning to, anyway.

And then, Luna quickly leaned in and smashed their lips together.

The assassin relaxed suddenly. Yes, this was for a job, but it felt different, almost… strangely familiar? Luna released her hands and cupped her face, still holding her in place with her body. Ursula responded almost immediately, wrapping her hands around her waist, pushing herself more into her.

They kissed for what seemed a long period of time, teeth clashing and lips bleeding and everything, and suddenly, there was a crash on the floor.

The assassin saw her purse go far into the room, sliding on the floor where it would be unreachable to her. She shifted her eyes to the other girl, who smirked mischievously and pressed her into the door again.

Leaning in by her ear, Luna kissed her jaw and whispered _“are here any bugs?”_

The assassin immediately felt panic in her brain, but she pushed it down.

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about”_ she almost moaned because the girl was doing things to her neck masterfully and it felt really good.

The girl laughed breathlessly, leaning in and whispering again.

_“The Dye needs you. He sent me to get you.”_

For some reason, that codename cracked something in her, because she didn’t know who “The Dye” was, but something in the back of her head was whispering that it’s something important, more important than this kill.

She packed her things quickly, intrigued as of why she feels like she knows these people and why all of this is strange. They got to the car in record time.

Luna took Ursula’s phone and smashed it into pieces, so they wouldn’t find them, and then, picked up the bag the assassin has managed to almost fill with stuff (she didn’t have many belongings) and put it into the backseat of the car, and they started driving.

She felt Luna’s warm eyes on her, looking if she’s okay, and as she drifted off to sleep, the girl wondered, why Luna’s lips feel so familiar on hers.

_|_

_“Wake up, sleepy. We’re almost there.”_ Ursula felt Luna slowly petting her long strands of hair, still on the road.

The girl stretched as far as she could while sitting shotgun, and looked through the window. They were in a forest of some sorts, driving through a muddy road, where in the end of it, which seemed to be a little lighter.

_“How long I was out?”_ she asked, looking at the pastel haired girl.

_“Not long, maybe five hours”_ the other one smiled.

There were fewer trees where they stopped near a nice villa, it was decorated nicely with flowerbeds and rose bushes which seemed to be well taken care of. The building was huge, painted dark yellow, with shades of some other colors here and there. The garden seemed to be enormous, as far as she could see. There were a couple more cars parked in the parking place, which meant that there were a lot of people living in that huge house.

Luna took the bag from the backseat and led Ursula to the entrance of the house, and she followed, amazed by how much work it must have taken to be built and maintained.

The entrance hall was not fancy at all, yeah, it had the double stairs but all of it looked modern and comfortable. People were walking from one place to another, murmuring, or scribbling or moving stuff. The two of them walked up the stairs and in the left corridor, they reached a door with “secretary” on it.

_“I brought her in. Where’s the Dye?”_ Luna asked, opening the door widely.

Behind the table, there was a petite woman, dressed in the most boring secretary outfit that exists. Grey jacket and a shade darker pencil skirt were visible from under the table. Her face was framed by glasses and her dark hair. She rolled her eyes at the pastel haired girl and waved her hand into the direction of the door.

_“I will tell him to come to a living room as soon as possible. Show the girl her room”_

Luna nodded, moving out of the way that Ursula could move out first. She took her hand, which also felt very familiar, and walked to the staircase.

They got up to the fourth floor, and it turned into a labyrinth of corridors and halls, until they stopped at one room.

_“This is our room, you can put your things on the sofa now, I will show you where to put everything else later.”_

They entered the room, which, actually, looked more like a flat, there was an open kitchen, joined with a living room, where the TV and sofa was. There was another door leading to a bedroom, probably, and a bathroom.

_“Are we sharing a room?”_ Ursula asked, turning back to a girl. The other one blushed slightly and looked at her.

_“Yeah, you could say that”_ and she started laughing. _“I’m sure the one you’re about to meet will explain everything. Now, let’s go, we can’t keep him waiting”_

She offered her hand and the other girl took it gladly, getting back through the maze of rooms, until they were in a room like a small library, there was some tea already on the coffee table near the armchairs. The room had a couple of bookshelves, a sofa and a mirror, too. Luna turned at her.

_“I’m going to leave you here to meet him, and after everything, I think I’ll see you around?”_

The brown haired one smiled _“Yeah, I think so”_

Luna hugged her carefully, whispering _“Thank you for yesterday”_

As they parted, Ursula replied. _“The pleasure is all mine.”_

And then, she was left in a room to wait.

_|_

She was almost positive she was waiting for at least half an hour now. To occupy herself, she looked through the books in the shelves; most of them were unknown to her, but they looked familiar.

Why did everything in here seem familiar?

The creak of the door got her attention, and she turned to face… Jay.

What is he doing here? He used to work for the same company she did, and they were quite good friends, until he was reported missing in action three years ago.  She was sure she was seeing a ghost.

The same eyes, the same smile. The hair was cut neatly, and it was dyed differently than she could remember – it was green now, with dark sides. He looked exactly how she remembered: lean boy with tan skin and dyed hair. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, comfortably.

_“Jay? What are you doing here?”_ she looked at him, feeling strange. How was this possible?

_“Hey. How are you doing?”_ he asked, smiling at her.

_“Explain what’s going on right now. I am so confused about everything here”_

He waved her to sit on the armchair, while he took another one.

_“So yeah, I am not dead, and also, I’m the Dye everybody is talking about”_ he smirked. _“I’m gonna say this in one go, so you can ask questions later.”_

He fell silent for a couple of seconds.

_“We were really good childhood friends. Me, you, Luna and Kat, we were raised to inherit this whole company, to be the best. Kat died when we were thirteen, an accident. She fell out of the tree and died. The elders were watching us even more then. But when we were about to take everything from them so we could be the owners, you got kidnapped. Six years ago, an elder who went on a mission with you didn’t do his job and completely compromised you and me, because I was the one who was a backup, but they got me too. Do you remember any of this?”_ he raised his head and looked at the girl.

She shook her head. He sighed and continued.

_“It seems that they wiped you completely clean, but I pretended that I hit my head and I don’t remember. 'sti deficient, they didn’t check. But then again, it was better, because when Luna caught me in the streets and brought me back here after two years of being there, I could recognize all of this. But we couldn’t get you off track so easy, because you were completely brainwashed and we thought that sending Luna would give you some reminders of what happened before you got there, but I guess that didn’t work?”_ he questioned the girl in front of him.

Ursula started to speak slowly. _“She feels really familiar and safe, like I remember her hands? And her lips? But I don’t understand why. Can you explain that to me?”_

_“I can”_ he smirked _“You were dating for three years when you got compromised. I’m pretty sure you can remember those things because of that. And your name was different. It was Ruby. Your short codename was Little Red”_

The room was silent for a long time after that, Jay looking at the girl who suddenly has been told that her past six years were a lie. She removed her hands from the face and walked to the boy again.

_“What should I do?”_ she asked, hopelessness dripping from her voice.

_“Don’t try to push yourself. You’ll remember slowly. But I think that the one that you need to talk to right now is Luna. I’ll send you the things you need to know later.” He got off the sofa and turned to face her “Oh, by the way, do you want to dye your hair the way it was before? Which means red?”_

Her eyes sparkled. _“Yeah, I do. Send me the details”_

With those words, Ursula left the living room, and walked upstairs, planning to unpack her bags and catch Luna on the way.

She didn’t need to worry about the second thing, because she found Luna in the kitchen, making food and humming a song quietly. The younger girl walked up to her and kissed her, catching the other one off guard.

It was pleasantly familiar, the way they moved there, making little sounds, but keeping it calm and soft. It surely reminded her of something, but she needs time to figure out exactly what it was.

_“So, Jay told you, didn’t he?”_ Luna smiled warmly, kissing her jaw.

_“Yeah, he did. You will need to help me remember. Patiently.”_ Ruby, she called herself that now, tucked herself into the crook of her past girlfriend’s neck. _“I have time.”_


End file.
